The tale of ChaosRenamon
by Chaos Rinis
Summary: The story of Chaos Rinis the ChaosRenamon
1. Birth of ChaosRenamon

A Renamon is being sent somewhere, it had heard of this before, some humans were able to find the core data of the digital world, but the files that made it up could not be deleted nor could they be read, only copied, this made the Renamon wonder, was it the real deal, or a copy? All it really was concerned to a great extent was, what was going to happen to it, after a while, he appeared to be in a lab, in a sort of glass cage, It tried to use it's signature attack diamond storm to no avail. It could hear something, voices, it looked around for them then found their source, and it was not the only digimon here. There were Agumon, Tentomon, Veemon, Salamon and to its surprise, other Renamon. There was one in the cage next to it, sitting cross-legged with its head in its hands, this Renamon's fur was red in place of yellow.

"Hey, who are you?" It asked, the Renamon seemed a bit startled but soon regained its balance, it walked to the side of the cage closest to it.

"Thank you." Said the Renamon. The Renamon who had just appeared seemed confused.

"Why thank me, we only just met." It says. The other one raised its head to be eye to eye with the slightly taller Renamon.

"Because ever since my partner died, no one talks to me." It explains." My name is Vixen, what about you?" She asked.

"Oh me, I'm Rinis." He replies." Do you have any idea what's going on here?" He asks. Vixen nods.

"They experiment on digimon here, what they experiment on them I don't know." She says.

"Hmm, interesting." He says. Vixen smiled a bit.

"But let's get off that gloomy subject, how did you come to be here and where are you from?" She asks.

" Well, I come from a small Renamon village in the digital world, many years ago, digidestined and their digimon came to the village to save it from a tyrant's grasp¼" He says.

"Was there a Waygreymon in this group?" She asks.

"Yeah there was, why? He answers.

"I was in that group!" She said excitingly.

"Oh really, so you were the Renamon with that group." He says, he closes his eyes and smiles, they talk for several hours until the researchers came in and approached a Agumon with a syringe. Two digimon, easily recognized as Gatomon, pinned the Agumon to the ground and the scientist injected it with something, it broke into data soon after.

"Test subject Theta Four, deleted, batch AB9301, failed, moving on to next subject." Says the scientist, he leaves the room with the Gatomon.

"What could that be?" Thinks Rinis. Vixen had a worried look on her face." What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm next." She replies.

"Damm." He thought. He fell asleep soon after, images flashed through his mind, the Wargreymon staring down it's enemy, the Renamon standing by his side, and then ones he was unfamiliar with, he saw a Renamon, but he did not know it, it's eyes filled with anger, it's fur red where white and black where yellow with gloves as pale as the moon, it chuckles a bit then lunges at Rinis, he wakes up as it grabs his neck. When he wakes up, he hears the scientist.

"Commencing experiment on subject Beta three double zero two." He says. Rinis quickly gets up and sees the Gatomon approaching Vixen. One of the Gatomon lunges at Vixen who quickly rolls to the side then summersaults backwards to avoid the next one.

"You can move faster then that can't you?" Asks Vixen, the first Gatomon lunges at her with it's lightning paw but she cartwheels out of the way, the second one tries to sneak up on her but she moves out of the way.

"Send in the hostage." Says the Scientist. A Knightmon pushes a silver-coated Renamon into the room. Vixen stops moving." We know who you are and who you care for, cooperate or she will be deleted." He threatens, the Knightmon ready to delete the Renamon, Vixen stops moving." That's better." He says, injecting something into Vixen's arm. They wait a while but nothing happens, she then falls to the ground and starts shaking." Test subject Beta three double zero two, Still alive, batch AB9302, causes intense shivering in subject." He says then walks away.

"Vixen, are you alright?" Asks Rinis, no answer is heard." Vixen, Vixen!" He shouts, still no answer." Damm." He says. Another scientist walks in, this time with only one digimon, a Cyberdramon.

"Beginning test on subject Pi one five seven." He says, he walks in to where Rinis is and Rinis stares into his eyes." Please, I don't want to get you hurt, but this is my job, you won't suffer if you just cooperate." He says. Rinis starts to think he can trust this human, he actually seems to care, plus he had a ultimate level partner, which helped his decision further. The scientist sees this and injects him with a red substance. Nothing appears to happen.

"Test subject Pi one seven five, still alive, Batch AB9303, appears to have no effects on digimon, will keep surveillance on subject." He says. Later on, Rinis goes to sleep again, his sleep this time is much more peaceful. When he awakens, he has changed.


	2. Born to Kill

He had red fur where normal Renamon had yellow, black where normal Renamon had white, his gloves were now black in colour, his eye were completely black as night.

"Test Subject Pi One Five Seven has undergone changes, batch AB9303, successful, moving on to testing of effects of batch AB9303." Says the scientist from before. Rinis looks around, wondering where he is, he can't remember anything, he sees Vixen, sitting in her cell doing nothing. The scientist walks in to his cell, Rinis looks to him." Do you recognize me?" He asks.

"No I don't, who the hell are you?" He asks brashly.

"I'm Minato Yurigichi, and you are?" Replies Minato. Rinis thinks for a moment.

"My name is Chaos Rinis." He answers after a while.

"We need to run some tests on you, first on her speed and reflexes, follow me." He says walking away, the Cyberdramon grunts then follows, Rinis follows soon after." Please enter here." He says, motioning to a door, Rinis enters and the door closes." This test is simple, two Gatomon will attempt to strike you, you must avoid them, that is level one of these tests." Rinis nods to show he understands, two Gatomon appear. They are either side of him, they both lunge at him, Rinis easily back flips to avoid, making them hit another, after they recover from this, one starts to rapidly punch Rinis, he dodges with ease, the other one tries to attack from behind, but Rinis jumps at the last second, he spins in the air before coming to a graceful landing, the two Gatomon are tired from this." Good job, exit through the door in front of you while we analyze the data." He says, Rinis walks towards the door and exits.

"That was simple." He says. Meanwhile, the research team watch the video.

"Amazing, he avoided every single attack as if it were nothing." Comments one of them.

"Not only that, take a closer look." Says Minato, pressing a few keys and it zooms in, showing that Rinis's eyes are closed.

"He dodged every move, with his eyes closed, I proclaim that phase one of the tests is a success, we will give him a moment to rest before continuing." Says another, they all leave the room. A while later.

"Okay Rinis, test two, this will test your strength." Says Minato. A wooden box rises from below the floor, Rinis swipes at it and it snaps in two perfect halves, the two halves both fly towards the wall and break further. Later, it come to red digizodium.

"The toughest metal in the digital world, this should be fun." He kicks it, it causes a small dent.

"That's the end of test two, return to that room from before." Orders Minato, Rinis does just that.

He sits their for a while.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Says a voice. Rinis looks around, he sees nothing.

"Who are you, show yourself!" He demands.

"Great, someone who can hear me, that's good to know, I can't tell you my name yet, but I believe I will someday." It replies, a few years later, Rinis is walking around.

"Why do I listen to these humans, I don't gain anything staying here." He ponders on this thought for sometime, he did their bidding for so long, and has gained nothing, he finally reaches a conclusion." Maybe I should thank them." He says with a evil smile on his face. He walks into the holding cells, he was allowed everywhere in the facility, except the holding cells, Cyberdramon walks up to him.

"You¼you're not supposed to be here, leave now!" It demands.

"Oh what are you going to do, growl at me, if you want a fight then bring it." He says, standing at the door, Cyberdramon runs at him, Rinis jumps and kicks off of him for altitude, upon landing, he presses a button and the door closes." Idiot." He says before continuing, he did not know why, but he felt that he had to save a certain someone, he kept walking until he was outside of Vixen's cell, though he did not remember her name. He opens the cell door and walks in.

"What do you want?" She asks, he merely holds his paw out to her.

"Come with me." He says. She thinks for a moment then takes his paw and they walk out of the cell. He opens up a air duct and climbs in, Vixen follows, after a while, he opens up a duct silently and drops down, a researcher is sitting at a desk, doing paperwork, Rinis creeps up behind them and twists their head so that their neck snaps. A while later, he walks through the facility with Vixen close behind, he walks into what appears to be a elevator, he had learned a lot about the human world in his time at the facility, including how to operate a elevator. He presses one of the buttons and the lift is off.

"What is your objective here?" Asks Vixen.

"I intend to get us to the digital world, the humans have constructed a device that can go between the worlds, they call these devices, arcs." He answers." We will utilise one of these to go to the digital world, after that, we separate or we stay together, either way, it doesn't matter to me, I wish to become stronger then I am now." He explains. The elevator stops and they walk out, Rinis opens the door a white spherical object, he motions Vixen to enter making sure that they are not followed, he destroys the rest of the white spheres. He walks in and presses a few buttons, the door closes, but before he presses the final key, he hears something.

"Wait, take me with you." Said a voice, he knew it, it had talked to it a long time ago. He turns to Vixen.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He says before phasing out. He phases back in a room he had not seen before, filled with weapons dating back to feudal Japan." Over here." Calls the voice, he follows it and finds a Katana where the voice originates, it's hilt made of gold digizodium, the guard made of red digizodium and the blade, made of black digizodium. He picks it up by the hilt." Finally, I wondered when we would talk." Says the voice.

"Who are you?" He says.

"I am Kyuubi, spirit of the Katana you are holding, what's yours?" Answers Kyuubi. Rinis looks round and finds a sheath, he sheathes Kyuubi and finds some string to tie it to his back.

"I am Rinis and I am leaving." He says before phasing out again, he phases back to the arc." Time to go." He says, pressing a glowing key. The arc glows with energy then disappears in a bright flash. They reappear on top of a mountain, they walk out of the arc.


End file.
